


キティ(Kitty)

by SatansHarlot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hybrids, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansHarlot/pseuds/SatansHarlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was a well-known actor in his early 20’s, traveling all around the world to shoot various movies through out the year. So when he came upon a cat hybrid by the name of Harry in central Japan he wasn’t about to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	キティ(Kitty)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that I’ve been wanting to write! I hope you guys enjoy it, it’s a little longer then I thought it was going to be but that’s all right, who doesn't love kitty harry anyways?? thank you guys!! xx

Louis Tomlinson was a well-known actor in his early 20’s, traveling all around the world to shoot various movies through out the year. So when he came upon a cat hybrid by the name of Harry in central Japan he wasn’t about to let him go.

He was walking down the streets of Japan after a long shoot on a very hot summers’ day wearing above the knee shorts, white vans, and a polka dot button up shirt admiring the venders that sold almost everything. He came upon this little hole in the wall store. Everything was black, the door, the outside walls, and the only sign outside of this store was a small sign above the door that read, “キティ” Which he knew meant kitty from a vendor that was selling them.

Curiosity got the best of him and he wondered inside and what he saw shocked him. He has never seen anything like this before, there were people inside cages but they weren’t people, they sported cat ears, a tail, and teeth just as sharp as a cat.

An old man noticed him and approached him and said in a very heavy accident,

“American?”

All Louis could do was nod and answer back a very weary, “N-No… English.”

“Ahh, well let me tell you about my little shop here.”

Louis looked at this man in pure shock, he had no idea a place like this even existed or that people like this excited.

“I am one of two people in all of Japan to breed such a speeches. They were once a very noble and well saut after group of people. Only to ever exist in tales about this great land. And when they were discovered to be real they sold for millions of billions of dollars to people of higher class. My great, great, great, grandfather started breeding them and as tradition the roll to keep these noble creature in existence is up to me and my son and his son after him. “

While this man was telling his story Louis was walking around to the different gigantic cages looking inside all of them and running his fingers over the bars till he stopped in front of this cage in the back of the room. That seemed to be empty so he got down on his knees and peered inside.

He saw a brownish black tail peek out from under the blankets in the corner of the cage and then appeared ears and a mess of chocolate brown curls. Then he met the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen, they were green but not an ordinary green a piercing jade green.

The cat like creature got out from under it’s blanket and sauntered over to where Louis was kneeling and sat down crossing his legs and staring at Louis very curiously. Louis let out his hand and it fit through the bars just right. The cat nuzzled itself into Louis’ hand and he started purring so Louis kept petting him.

Needless to say Louis fell in love with him, everything about him. His tail, his ears, the white porcelain like skin, and of course his eyes, those piercing green eyes. 

Louis pulled his hand out of the cage and turned to the little old man and said,

“What’s his name?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself, he speaks fluent English, Japanese, and Korean.”

Louis turned back to the cage and said in almost a whisper,

“What’s your name darling?”

“Harry.” The cat like creature purred looking into Louis’ blue eyes and said in a very energetic tone, “What’s your name?”

“I’m Louis.”

“Well Louis, you have really pretty eyes.” He paused for a minute before continuing,

“Are you going to buy me? I’ve been stuck in this cage for 18 almost 19 years of my life… Everybody who comes in here passes right by my cage because I don’t have the wanted looks of my breed. I don’t have the blue eyes, black long hair and matching black tail and ears…” He trailed off looking down at his paw like hands toying with his long very sharp nails.

Louis sighed softly before sticking his hand back in the cage and running his fingers threw Harrys’ curls and said,

“I think you have beautiful hair Harry and a very pretty tail to match, not to mention those ears.”

A small smile creeped onto Harry’s face before saying in a whisper,

“But I’m not pretty enough to go home with you…”

Louis brought his hand out and turned to the old man once again before saying,

“I would like to take him home with me… If that’s all right.”

The little man smiled at him and said, “It would be fine, come with me to the counter and we’ll fill out all your paperwork and go over the amount of money it’ll be.”

He turned around and looked at Harry who seemed to be crying and he stuck his hand back into the cage wiping away a few tears and said, “Hey, what are all the tears for beautiful?”

Harry chuckled before answering, “I never thought I’d see the day that I’d get to go home with somebody as kind as you…” and with those words Louis got up and went to the counter.

~*~

Before he knew it the old man let Harry out of his cage and to Louis’ shock Harry was taller then he was by about 4 or 5 inches.

His black t-shirt clung to his body and his black skinny jeans and converse fitted him just right like Louis had hopped they would when he bought them for him. He grabbed Harry’s hand and Harry instantly lit up with joy and all Louis could do was smile back as they were both walking out of the store together.

They got to Louis’ hotel where they spent most of their time the following weeks. Louis told Harry all about his job and his life back in England where Harry would soon live. They shared conversations and soon developed a very great bond. They knew everything about each other by the time they were meant to leave for the UK.

Louis knew what flavor of ice cream Harry disliked or liked, the smells he enjoyed and didn’t enjoy, what movies were his favorite and of course the one’s where Louis was in because he said, “I love the way you can act like a different person but I know who you really are!” Which made Louis smile from ear to ear while holding the hybrid in his arms, cuddling together in bed.

The next day Louis and Harry both boarded a plane to London, England.

~*~

Word spread quickly through the UK that Louis was bringing home a mysteriously tall white male with him from Japan, they however didn’t know and would never know that Harry was a hybrid because they wouldn’t understand all that well about it. So he dressed Harry in a beanie to cover his ears and said to Harry while they were out to wrap his tail around his mid section.

Harry didn’t understand at first why he had to hide who he was from people and before they landed Harry said in a very hushed tone from his seat to Louis’,

“Do you want me to hide who I am because you’re ashamed of me?”

“No, not at all darling. I love you for you and you are unique and people don’t really take kindly to unique and I don’t want you to get hurt. I’m doing this to protect you because as you know from what I told you I live in front of the lime light and there are people out there who would do anything to hurt me.”

Harry sighed and nodded while saying, “Right, Lime light, right.” Not knowing all to well what that even meant.

~*~

When their plane touched down at the airport Louis grabbed Harry’s hand they both exited first class together. Louis forgot to mention to Harry about all of the people outside of the airport waiting to get a picture of him and his new mysterious male friend and he should of because what ensued next was very unexpected.

There must have been about 25-30 people with cameras in front of the airport that mobbed Louis and Harry and Louis’ security team were having a hard time pushing them away. It was taking 5 minutes to get only a few feet to the awaiting car in front of the airport.

Without any warning one of the pap’s reached out and took a hold of Harry’s arm trying to yank him away from Louis and as a defense mechanism Harry turned around a hissed at the pap while cowering into Louis because the pap would not let go and he was shaking because he was so scared.

Louis realized what was happening when he kept hearing Harry hissing and he turned around and swatted at the guy causing him to let go and just moments later they were in the back of the car driving to Louis’ home.

The car ride was silent except for the little sobs and sniffles that were coming out of Harry and all Louis could do was hold him against his chest and whisper little sayings of apologies in his ear like, “I’m sorry.” Or “I should have looked after you more carefully.”

Louis has always pictured Harry as his companion and he hopes that Harry has always pictured him one as well. Sure they’ve shared little kisses here and there but nothing more then that except for when Louis had to bathe Harry every other day because he wouldn’t take one voluntarily because he hated the way water felt on his tail.

So when they got inside of his house in the heart of London he carried Harry upstairs and laid him carefully on the bed. He automatically curled up into a little ball in the middle of the bed and continued to cry.

Louis walked to the end of the king sized bed and said,

“Hey Love, can you please come over here so I can take off your shoes and jacket so you don’t feel all uncomfortable.”

Harry nodded slightly before crawling over on his hands and knees to the end of the bed and threw his legs over the edge looking up at Louis. Louis smiled warmly and kissed him on his forehead, noticing how Harry grew bright red before sinking down to his knees and untying Harry’s shoes.

Harry placed his hand on the side of Louis’ face when he was all done untying his shoes. They looked into each other’s eyes, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of Harry’s tail swaying back and forth on the duvet.

Harry leaned down cautiously and captured Louis’ lips with his. This kiss seemed different; it wasn’t their usually run of the mill good morning peck or their good night kiss. There was something laced in this one that made Harry’s heart flutter and Louis’ stomach flip over inside him.

Louis slowly moved his hands from the top of Harry’s knees over his thighs and up his sides till they were resting on either side of Harry’s face. He slowly moved his head to the side giving the kiss a better angle and before he knew what his own body was doing he swiped his tongue over the bottom of Harry’s lip and Harry opened his mouth more then willingly. There tongues entwining for what seemed like hours to Louis and when they pulled apart they just stared at each other a dull smile on Harry’s face.

Louis got up from his knees and toed off his shoes and then slinked off his jacket before climbing on top of the bed, patting the spot next to him. Harry crawled over to him and laid there curling up into Louis’ chest before Harry moved his head to look up at Louis. Louis noticed and said,

“What’s on your mind Love?”

“I want to kiss you again Lou.” Was all Harry said before Louis smashed his lips to Harry’s this time more passionately and yet caringly still. Harry’s right hand crawled up Louis’ side before it rested on his chest and Louis’ left took a firm grip on Harry’s hip, his thumb pressing circles into the indent by the bone.

Harry let out a little moan into Louis’ mouth and he took that as an invitation to slowly slide his hand across Harry’s abdomen, his fingertips causing goose bumps to form on the top of the cat type creature’s skin. He toyed with bottom of Harry’s shirt before detaching their lips and whispering, “Can I take off you jacket and shirt love?”

Harry nodded frantically before sitting up and Louis following suit. Louis slid his hands up under the front of Harry’s shirt making sure to linger his fingers over Harry’s firm body before pulling them out and sliding Harry’s jacket off and then telling the younger one to raise his hands so he could take off his shirt.

Louis stared at him. He’s never seen anybody more beautiful then Harry and that made him smile so wide. Harry all of a sudden feeling exposed tried to cover his body before Louis reached out and took a hold of Harry’s paw like hands and said,

“No… I’m just admiring Love. You have an amazing body and I love it… The way your muscles contrast and the slight indents of them, your collarbones…” Louis trailed off before reached for his own t-shirt and sliding it up over his head and off.

Harry stuck out a weary hand and ran the palm of his hand over his chest, going from the left to the right. Settling his hand on the left side of Louis’ chest,

“I can feel your heart beat… It’s going almost as fast as mine.” And with those words Louis leaned forward again and pressed their lips back together. This time the kiss was slow and sensual. It was laced with desire and Love. Louis and Harry’s hands were both frantically searching each other’s bodies and before they knew it Louis’ hands made it to the top of Harry’s jeans.

Louis asked, “Can I take these off?” And Harry nodded.

Louis ran his fingertips over the button on top of his jeans and then unbuttoned it, sliding down the zipper after. He got up and crawled to the end of the bed taking Harry’s tight jeans off making sure to not get his tail caught in anything and then he proceeded to take his own jeans.

He got up on his knees to admire the way Harry looked. Panting heavily with his legs wide open his boxer briefs still on, tighter then ever and his tail poking out from the side of body but the beanie still laid on top of his head. Louis crawled up Harry’s body pressing himself flush to the cat like creatures’. He looked into Harry’s eyes and took of his beanie, his chocolate brown ears poking out finally.

Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, “I’m going to make you feel better okay Baby? I’m going to make up for all those mean people hurting you today.” All Harry could do was nod, lost in the feeling of Louis’ body pressed to his.

Louis kissed Harry one last time before trailing kissing along his jaw line and down his neck, sucking a big bruise into Harry’s pulse point before sucking another one on his left collar bone and then his right. Louis finally made it to the top of Harry’s chest taking his right nipple in his mouth and sucking and nibbling on it lightly causing Harry to arch his back and let out a pornographic moan.

Louis smirked to himself and continued to trail kisses down Harry’s long torso, dipping his tongue into the grooves of Harry’s muscles before he made it to the hem of Harry’s boxer briefs. He stuck him fingertip into the top of the hem dragging it over, his face shot up when he heard Harry say in a shaky voice,

“Lou please…” Harry had no idea what he was asking for all he knew was that he needed some friction in his groin area. Louis quickly complied pulling down Harry’s boxer briefs and when he looked back up at Harry he grabbed Harry's tail in his left hand and started toying with the tip of it causing Harry to Purr, his erection laying flush against his abdomen.

“L-Lou please… No… No teasing.” Harry stated. Louis smirked to himself before trailing kisses from the inside of Harry’s right thigh, just ghosting over Harry’s puckering hole with a hot breath causing Harry to arch his back and let out yet another obscene moan. He kissed down Harry’s left thigh and back up it finally letting his tongue poke out and swipe over Harry’s virgin hole. Harry let out a shaky moan and moved his body down towards Louis’ face trying to feel that sensation again.

Louis kindly obliged and pressed his tongue to the puckering hole again, feeling the ring of muscles flutter against him. He swiped his tongue in a circle memorizing his taste before dipping inside causing Harry to buck his hips violently. With Louis’ free hand he pressed down on Harry’s abdomen causing the boy to stop his bucking, still twirling his tongue around Harry’s entrance and playing with his tail with the other hand. He sucked hard on Harry’s hole causing him to let out a shaky cry and state, “I need it… I need something, anything… Please Louis.”

With those words Louis dis-attached his mouth from Harry’s entrance and sat up quickly all Harry could do was groan in protest and look up at him. He smiled fondly before getting up and walking around to the bedside table getting out the lube and a condom that sat in the drawer.

He shucked off his boxers and kneeled down in-between Harry’s legs and said, “I’m going to make you feel so good baby but it might be a little uncomfortable at first. But you have to trust me, do you trust me?” Harry slowly nodded cautiously before puckering his lips asking for a kiss. Louis leaned down and kissed him once before sitting up again and telling Harry to bend his legs and open a little wider. Harry did of course and in a swift movement Louis lubed up 3 fingers on his right hand and slowly ran one over Harry’s wet hole.

Harry shuttered at the sudden feeling of Louis’ finger before Louis pushed only the tip in causing Harry to let out a sound. He slotted himself in-between Harrys’ leg so his chest was flush with Harry’s. Louis captured Harry’s lips in his while pushing his finger all the way in. Harry let out a gasp at the sudden feeling of Louis’ finger and made a little whining noise.

When Louis thought Harry was ready he started to move his finger in and out of the boy’s tight heat, which caused Harry to let out little whimpers of discomfort. Louis continued to kiss Harry till he thought he was ready for a second finger. He slowly pushed in the second finger along side the first one curving upward trying to find the bundle of nerves that would make this feel good for Harry. When he found it Harry arched his back and his tail went to wrap around Louis’ torso and his nails to become latched in his back. The obscene moans and profanities flowing from Harry’s mouth made Louis pick up the pace. He was now pounding into Harry with two fingers, scissoring his fingers and stretching him out before pulling out to Harry’s contest and said, “I’m going to make you feel even better can I do that?”

“P-Please…” Harry said out in a raspy fucked out tone that caused Louis’ dick to twitch. He slowly got on his knees and slicked up his cock with lube giving it a few tugs before rolling the condom on and then slicking that up with plenty of lube so he wouldn’t make Harry feel that uncomfortable.

He got himself in-between Harry again, Looking him in the eyes as he slowly rubbed the head of his cock against Harry’s hole causing him to let out a slight whimper and his tail to wrap around Louis’ waist urging him forward along with this hands tangled in Louis Hair. Louis slowly slid in just the head of his cock causing Harry to open his mouth but nothing to come out and a little tear to roll down his cheek. As he slid the rest of the way inside of him bottoming out Louis tried his best to kiss away all the tears that were threatening to spill over onto Harry’s face. He managed to get most of them.

He placed both his elbows at either side of Harry so he was only centimeters from Harry’s face and he started to grind his hips slowly searched for that special spot inside Harry.

He knew he found it when Harry arched his back and dug his claw like nails in to his back and let out a very shaky moan. He picked up his pace now actually pulling out and slamming back inside of him causing moan after moan to spill out of Harry’s mouth as well as quiet little Louis’.

Harry was whining and whimpering now letting quiet little pleases’ to leave his mouth and Louis knew exactly what he wanted so he let his hand snake in-between there bodies and he found Harry hard leaking with pre cum erection heavy on his abdomen. He grabbed it in his hand and ran his thumb over the tip, spreading the pre-cum everywhere before flicking his wrist, dragging his hand from the base of Harry’s cock back to the top a few times before Harry was coming all over Louis’ hand and both their chests. Harry was shaking while riding out his orgasm and he tightened around Louis causing Louis to feel his own orgasm approaching he pounding into Harry a few more times before spilling into the condom and collapsing onto Harry’s chest.

He waited till their breathing settled down a little and their heart rates were almost back to normal when he slide out of Harry, Harry winced a little at the sudden feeling of being empty and went slack on the bed.

Louis got up and tossed the used condom into the bin and wondered off to the bathroom to find a flannel so he could clean Harry up.

When he was back he wiped down Harry while placing little kisses all over his face causing Harry to giggle and his tail and ears to twitch uncontrollably, they always did when Louis praised him with small kisses like that. Louis placed the flannel on the nightstand and slid under the covers beckoning Harry to do the same.

Once Harry was under the covers with him purring quietly to himself as Louis ran his fingers threw his curls and scratched at his ears. Harry looked up at him with sleepy eyes and said,

“Thank you for everything Lou.”

“Oh… No need to thank me Haz.”

“But I do, you came into my life in that little shop in Japan and you flew me half way around the glob and here I am… Just a kitty like myself feeling worthless and you rescued me.” Harry stated, drifting off to sleep. Louis smiled down at Harry and said, “No… You’re wrong Harry, you rescued me… I love you.”

“I love you too Louis…”

And with those final words they both drifted off to sleep not knowing that this was just the beginning of an amazing life together. One that they definitely will be sharing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are always welcomed. xx


End file.
